Miss mechas freedom fighters
by Ladymecha
Summary: The continueing adventures of Miss mecha in the south side zone.
1. Full force

This is the first chapter of Miss mecha and the south side freedom fighters.  
It continues on from the last chapter of the "My my miss mecha" series, the first episode of this series is really the seventh episode of the last one… Kind of like a second season.   
Here is the full stable of Miss Mechas party:  
Julie Ann the Robian cat: Made out of cold steel, her heart is made of gold. She was almost transformed into a mindless robot soldier by doctor Ivo Robotnik and his roboticizer, the device that turned most of her family into robot slaves. However thanks to some sabotage by her big brother and Sir Charles Hedgehog she kept her free will even after being roboticized.  
Trip the Timber wolf: A descendent of the Malganic tribe, he has the ability to turn into a super powered form without collecting one hundred power rings and the seven chaos emeralds. However he can only use the power once a week, he is quite an entertaining character when we go more into the story.  
Mint the Hedgehog: A little hedgehog who loves to play and fight robots. Mint is the team's comic relief and she is real cute.  
Scott the Saint Bernard: An old family friend of Julie, he is quite the mechanic and he can fix Julie if she is damaged badly. He will help Julie free all those enslaved by Robotnik.  
Vash the fox: A mysterious character to say the least, she owns a power armor that is able to destroy and defeat Robotniks forces. She seems hateful at first but later…  
Cammie the cat: Julies aunt, she is real friendly and will do anything to save her family from Robotnik.  
She loves her niece and she wishes she were able to stop Robotnik from roboticizing her, however Julie has come to terms with being a robot.  
Episode 1: Full force  
It has been one month after my roboticization, and I still had memories of that day. I remembered watching my fur turn into metal, my insides became a bunch of wires and circuits and my blood had become oil. I also remembered how close I came to mindlessness and how I almost joined the root of evil in his quest to transform Mobious into a world of mindless robots, his name was Doctor Ivo Robotnik.  
I also remembered the day I met Trip, the timber wolf who had great power inside of him and a good heart as well, he was the first to join me on a mission to save the south side.  
I remembered the day I met Mint, that cute mint colored hedgehog that was being bullied by a gang called the Ravers. I helped her friends the free birds trick the Ravers and united the town.  
I remember meeting up with Scott the Saint Bernard, an old family friend who worked at a place called the Shanghai. However I remembered watching his wife shoved into a roboticizer and she was forced to attack me in a battle to save foxes row, he joined me to save her from a life of slavery.  
The most recent members to join me were my aunts Cammie who I thought might have been roboticized after I left Robotropolis during my escape, she was the only family member I knew who didn't get captured and enslaved by Robotnik. The other was Vash, a fox who was full of hate for robots. She still didn't accept me but she started to get to know me, she got a super powered suit that could cream Robotniks troops to dust however she didn't make runs on Robotropolis yet…  
South side city was a nice and isolated place, it was a place built in a canyon and it had lots of stuff.  
I found a way to recharge my power source because by now the generator I stole from Robotnik was useless by now, I had found a bunch of energy packs in an abandoned building. They were made for most of the unused machinery here, but I converted them to power me. With these I would last a few months and when worse comes to worst I would steal power packs from Robotnik.  
I had chosen a small house in blue paint as my new home; it had lots of stuff in it including working power outlets that I can charge up with. We discovered the town had a power generator that used power emeralds that could be dug from the close by mines. It was ironic that I would choose to mine for those emeralds when they were needed, because that was what Robotnik was doing to the rest of my family except I was a miner of my free will and I knew how important they were to us. Lucky for me however we only needed one or two a month and they were built to last, and also I could use my robotic powers to mine for a mass amount of these precious stones. In fact in the first week I mined out enough emeralds to last a lifetime, and with every ones promise not to waste power reserves I was safe from the life I would have had under Robotniks control.  
The first two weeks were filled with house hunting and reconstruction, and then we found a good supply of food and material and lots of places to grow more food if needed. South side city had everything we needed to survive for a long time however we also needed to fight off Robotniks forces and keep the south side free. It was a shame that we couldn't save most of the towns here but there was lots of space here so it is possible that more freedom fighter factions might have been hiding here.  
We had some plans to take down the closest Robotnik base to us called the Ziggurat; it was a place where Robotnik put some of the worker bots to more use then just labor. Robotnik even used some of his worker bots to control other worker bots here, used for control methods he used any resource he could find to keep his rule.  
The Ziggurat would also be important later on during "the doomsday project" and it was our main objective to trash. But first we needed to knock out most of Robotniks power line and that meant knocking down some sweatshops and worker bot plants. Robotnik made some of the worker bots operate in sweatshops where they were forced to build more swat bots and roboticizer parts, and others were put into worker bot plants, sort of like internment camps except that the worker bots here would work into overdrive and make his aircraft and other things. All of them needed to be shut down and soon; I was ready to free them all.  
Our first mission was to the town of Roboticana, formally the town of Mobicana where I used to live.  
The town became a bot town several years ago and it didn't have as many worker bots in it, however it was a place to start. I called on my swat bot patrol that followed me from the north, I ordered them to infiltrate the ranks of the other patrols, and stand watch. I also stopped by the town we found Mint, some of the free birds and the ravers came here as well. Thanks to my help both factions had made their town livable and they finally gave it a name, they now called it Juliana in honor of my real name and my help.  
They also formed a joint union called the Mechas marauders and those Mobians were the ones who came with me.  
Soon when everyone was in their places, I gave the order to attack. I had become their leader and their friend, even Vash knew I was a good leader when I had a plan. I came in and blasted most of the swat bots with my cannons, Trip was able to go into super mode and back me up. Mint and Scott also had their parts, Mint was sent in to sneak under some of the swat bots and attack with her yoyos. Scott had used his laser cannons to clear away most of the clatter, and make a path for me.  
Aunt Cammie was good with physical hand to hand combat, she might not of had any real powers out here but she did kick a lot of robot tail. Vash was my main competitor, she had awesome powers and when she got more bots then me she said "Try and beat that miss metal pants!" and she blasted more of them.  
By the time we were finished we secured the town and put all the worker bots in special holding cells, later I would come to try and free them. I used a digital interface frame to get in and what I saw what had been put in their heads, the horrors I had seen were brutal and cruel. I saw their every day lives filled with toil and torture, how they "felt" on a everyday basis. I saw what could have been my future as a robot slave for that metallic fat man, how much pain and suffering he gave them. I saw those images as a omen and I was cursed with seeing their horrors.  
A few hours came before I was able to free them, and when they saw that they had became robots they were all upset and frightened that they might wind up Robotniks slaves again. Even if I was able to free them from life as mindless robots, I wasn't able to free them from horrible paranoia.  
With one town freed we were on our way, the Mechas marauders had chosen to go elsewhere and I instructed my swat bots to keep a eye on things in Mobicana.  
The rest of our missions we would have to fight alone, and our next town was going to be a great challenge. But we swore that we will free the South side zone and help win over Robotnik.  
Story by Queen mecha 


	2. pathways

Here is the scoop for this one:  
In order to give more storyline for this episode, it is told by Trip so we can have diversity. Lets get the story from the other members of Julie's team…  
Episode 2: Pathways   
Hello there I am Trip the Timber wolf; I am nineteen years old and live in neo Robotropolis with my friends.  
I am one of the last members of the Malganic tribe, a slowly dieing Mobian race. I normally wear red shirt, white gloves on my hands, blue pants and green sneakers.  
My first meeting with Julie Ann was interesting, I remembered being frightened when she came down to greet me. Silver coated roboticized cat with bright red eyes, which looked like something that came out of a horror movie. But soon she seemed nice and kind, someone who I can trust and rely on. Julie Ann might not be fur and blood anymore but I think she has a heart of gold.  
Mint was also interesting, she was a cute little mint colored hedgehog that always wore that sonic fan club hat on her cute head. She told great jokes and had a huge smile on her face.  
Scott seemed depressed, his poor wife was roboticized at the battle of Foxes/ Robots row [now neo Robotropolis] however he had good stories to tell, I liked him quite a lot.  
Vash was the strange one, she seemed hateful and hurt and no matter how many times I tried to get through to her she backed off. She had that power suit of hers that had incredible power, and she was just as strong as Julie.  
Cammie was Julie's aunt, she seemed troubled by the fact that Julie was roboticized and almost became a mindless drone. She was hurt but not like Vash, she was still a nice girl and she became a good friend of mine.  
Any way to our next mission, we made our way to the next town called Robotown, the former home of Bunnie Rabbot. It was a miserable place and security was much more tight here then Mobicana. A worker bot plant was here, this place was a torture chamber and I wanted it gone soon.  
I had lost my Malganic powers until next week but I was still willing to fight, I knew a lot of fighting techniques thanks to sparing matches with Vash, she taught me all sorts of things and gave me scars to remember them by.  
The plan was for Julie to go in alone, with Mint inside her metal shell. Julie discovered that she could remove some of her parts and put small Mobians in her chest, the reason for that was when Julie was done destroying things she could trap Mobian in this compartment so he or she can be roboticized.  
However Julie was free from Robotnik and now was using that compartment for carrying Mint into the main base so Mint could sabotage the main reactor.  
From what Mint told me later she said that it was stuffy inside her, but she did enjoy the ride.  
Julie told her to keep quiet as she made her way to the town. Julie made sure she disguised herself so she used the parts she took out and made herself look like a normal worker bot.  
She walked down to the town and was successful in putting Mint inside the base. She kept watch over Mints progress and when it was safe, she put her parts back and charged up to full power. We waited for our signal and when it came we headed out, Vash lead the charge and she blasted every swat bot in sight.  
I had my fists ready and I knocked out swat bots left and right, I had the duty of retrieving Mint.  
Mint awaited me at the corner, she had been fighting off some of the swat bots with her twin yoyos and she ran to me screaming "MAN THEASE BOTS ARE NASTY! HELP ME TRIP!" I was ready for them; I gave them kicks and punch and knocked them down. Of course my body hurt afterwards but for now I was the victor, my new techniques would useful when I couldn't use my Malganic powers.  
I saw Julie up in the sky; the roboticized cat had made sure that we were covered from above. Mint and I ran around each street and headed for the center of the town, where the master tower was. The master tower was where the main control room was, this is where worker bots were stationed to control other worker bots and they were controlled by one of Robotniks badniks or a master computer.  
This one was controlled by a badnik called Metalious who we heard of thanks to some of the free Robians, they knew of him because he roboticized some of them. Mint and I made our way into the tower and went up, Julie was outside making sure no one was coming from behind. Vash was already ahead of us, she had cleared a path for Mint and I.   
A few floors up we had to fight some more squads of bots, Scott and Cammie were waiting for us here. The building was packed with bots, a swat bot here a worker bot there this was a building of bots.  
We finally made our way up to the last floor, Vash was standing there waiting for us and she said, "It's about time you got here!" She blasted the door and we came in.  
When we saw him Metalious looked like a robot dragon, with large metal wings and red eyes. Vash came up to him and said "Metalious your time has come, you will feel my pain!" Metalious looked at her and said "Ah Vash, its about time you came! And I see you brought friends!"  
Vash looked furious and said "You will pay for what you done!" She didn't explain what exactly what he did other then roboticizing and ruling this town but she blasted him several times, I saw great rage coming from her absolute hate and vengeance.  
She blasted him again and again and soon those red colored eyes faded out, she took a deep breath and I sort of heard her say "I wish that was him…" and at the time I thought it was Robotnik she was talking about. Later after Julie was able to free the worker bots from Robotniks control, she introduced me to some of our new friends. Vash was sitting down on the ground doing something with her arm, I couldn't see what she was doing but she seemed hurt and agitated.  
Mint was playing with a robotic fox kid who she made friends with, she didn't seem as scared of Robians thanks to Julie.  
I eventually caught up with Julie, Scott and Cammie. Scott and Cammie were talking over the battle results and when I came close they knew I wanted to talk to Julie, they went over to another part of the main square and I sat down. The roboticized cat was checking over her metal body, she looked at me with those red eyes, and said cheerfully "Hey Trip how are you!" I knew she might have been smiling on the inside because she couldn't smile on the outside thanks to the roboticizations affect on her, it had turned her mouth into a speaker and she always talked in a synthesized version voice despite her free will.  
I rubbed my hands and said "I am fine, and how was your day?"   
"Same as usual" she said cheerfully but I knew what she saw in the heads of those poor robots, she told me before what kind of mental torture they had suffered and that she knew the same thing could of happened to her. She came closer to me and said "Hey trip do you like me?"  
"Of course I do! You are a good girl, and I think that even if you are a robot you have a good heart."  
She looked at me, her red eyes glowed bright and went back to normal. For a second I thought that Robotnik got to her but she said "Trip, because I cant smile I will try to let you know I am happy by lighting my eyes up, okay?" I smiled and said "okay" and her eyes lit up bright red again.  
Story by queen mecha. 


	3. Mints secret

Again we tell the story from another prospective, this time Mints point of view. I like this story because it comes from a child's point of view.  
Episode 3: Mints secret  
My name is Mint, I am sixteen years old and I want to tell the story for a change. As a child of eight I wore a large sonic fan club on my head, a jean jacket, and white gloves on my hands, red pants and brown shoes.  
Boy I don't know where to start; I was in Juliana as a small kid fighting for my life. I had joined the free birds in their fight against the Ravers. Then it all changed when Miss mecha and Mister Trip came, Miss mecha was a roboticized cat and Mister Trip was a Malganic Timber wolf [something I still don't know about even now.]  
When I first saw Miss mecha I screamed my head off and Trip explained that she was a good robot and that Miss mecha was there to help. In fact she did, Miss mecha united my hometown and I wanted to come with her. I didn't have any powers but I was very good at using yoyos as weapons against my foes, and I was able to knock down a lot of bots.  
I later met Mister Bernard and Miss Cammie and of course Miss Vash who was a meanie to Miss mecha Just because she was a robot.  
Anyway I had gone from town to town to help Miss mecha free those worker bots from that mean Doc Botniks rule, I had wondered why Doc Botnik named his towns Robot this and robot that. Robotropolis, Robots row, Roboticana et cetera. Why couldn't the Doc be more original with the names?  
Anyway we took a break at a small lake before heading to Robotonia our next place to go, I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water. It felt good on my mint green toes and I wanted to take a swim, I took off my normal clothes and put on my bathing suit. Miss mecha even tried to relax, she put her metallic feet in the water and swam a couple of laps and I wondered if she would rust. However she was built real well and she had lots of secret stuff, just two days before she put me into a compartment in her chest so I could blow up the reactor at Robotown. Trip had also came in the water, he came up to Miss mecha and splashed water at her, and thus began the great water fight but Miss mecha and Trip looked happy.  
Miss Cammie and Mister Bernard stayed out of the water but looked like they were having fun anyway, but miss Vash was the party pooper. She just sat there in that black outfit of hers, she never took it off even during training. I came up to her and said "Hey Vash get in the pool the waters fine!" But she looked at me with those yellowish eyes of hers and said "Don't bother me Mint, just have your fun and leave me alone." I felt great anger in her and I left her alone, and I felt sorry for her. In a way Vash seemed more of a robot then Miss mecha despite the fact she hated robots, she seemed to have a deadly attitude and it was best to leave her alone. After an hour we finished in the lake and I put my normal clothing, Miss mecha didn't rust or get water in her she said that she was water proof and that was because Doc Botnik made her a multi terrain combat robot. Doc Botnik had wanted her to become the ultimate robot but she was free from his control and with us.  
We got to Robotonia and Vash went on to attack, she blasted swat bots away like crazy. That suit of hers was nasty, it had incredible power and Vash was ruthless. Miss Mecha wasn't far behind her, she made sure that Vash was secure on her path of destruction.  
Vash looked like she had a mission, she charged harder here then anywhere else. Vash seemed determined to beat the main badnik here and I was right, Vash was in full attack mode.  
Then Vash was hit from behind by an energy blast and went down, Miss mecha instructed me to see if she was fine. I ran over to Vash as Miss mecha lead the assault, Vash seemed hurt and her power suit had come off. I saw something coming out of her black shirt, something metallic and I came in for a closer look. It was amazing, I discovered that her body was roboticized! I found her out and she wanted to keep that from us, she got up and stared at me furiously. She looked at me with those yellow eyes and she said "Mint don't tell anyone you saw this, please." She grabbed her face and pulled her skin off! She was completely roboticized, her eyes had a yellowish glow to them and she looked scarier then Miss mecha! But then she started to sound like she was crying but she had no tears, she looked at me and said "Mint I am not like Julie, I have almost no free will of my own. I am a robot programmed originally to destroy resistance, however I am fighting against Robotniks control as long as possible. Mint there is a chance I might loose my will, I have to focus on my missions to destroy Robotnik. You see that's why I am trying to get the job done as fast as possible, I want to destroy Robotnik before I lose it."  
I looked at her and said "I understand, but what about that suit of yours?" She stood up and said "Robotnik built it, he wanted it to use against Sonic. He put a mind control device in it and would of enslaved a normal Mobian to his rule, but I stole it and I put it on myself."  
I was curious and said "Why doesn't it control your mind? And what about that disguise?"  
Her yellow eyes lit up and she said "I removed the control device and as for this costume…"  
She put her disguise back on and said "This was made by Robotnik as well, it is used for his simulagents. He made several robots that looked like Mobians and put these costumes on them, them he programmed them to infiltrate Sonics freedom fighters. But he abandoned the project for some reason and I stole this fox outfit from him, I used to be a fox before I was roboticized so the choice of outfits was based on a very logical choice." She powered up into her power armor and said "Mint don't tell anyone, understand? If they knew…"   
"But Miss mecha is accepted! They would accept you as well!" But she looked at me and said "Julie is different, she didn't roboticize other Mobians yet! Before I got my free will back, I had roboticized a lot of Mobians! And some of them might have been their relatives! I don't want any grief from them!"  
I thought it over and said "Okay Vash, I wont tell no one…" And I kept that promise.  
An hour had passed before we were done, Miss mecha was able to free the Robians here and another town was free. I still had Vash on my mind, that poor girl was keeping her free will with hate and vengeance.  
She had told me her secret and I kept it, but I knew her pain had to end soon because she seemed like she was starting to lose her control…I hoped she felt better soon.  
Story by Queen mecha. 


	4. Scotts story

We had a revelation in the last episode didn't we? We found out that Vash the fox was a roboticized fox!  
But the story was from Mints point of view and she didn't tell this to anyone else, lets see how Scott the Saint Bernard takes on a story.  
Episode 4: Scott's story  
My name is Scott the Saint Bernard, I am forty years old and I live in Foxes row [Also known as Neo Robotropolis.] I have gray fur; I wear a brown vest, no pants I wear white gloves on my hands and I wear glasses to see.  
I am an old family friend of Julie and Cammie Ann cat, I was the owner of the Shanghai bar and grill and I had a wife who was roboticized.  
When I met Julie at the age of fourteen I was horrified to find out that she was roboticized like so many of my friends and family, but when she helped fight off Robotniks army at the battle of Foxes row I knew she was fine. Despite the fact that I was sad that my wife was roboticized, I decided to join Julie and her friends on their quest to save the South side.  
There was Trip the Timber wolf who was one of the few Malganic tribesmen I knew, he was a nice guy I could tell because he didn't treat Julie like a robot but as a friend.  
There was Mint the hedgehog that had mint green fur and a cute face, she loved Julie and always played with her when we had the time.  
Vash was the hard one she seemed cold and wrathful, she seemed to hate Julie just because she was a robot. However she did seemed troubled all the time by something that she hid well with that dark clothing of hers, I saw it eat at her each day and I was troubled.  
Then there was Cammie who was an old friend of mine; she was the one who I always talked to when I missed my wife. I was glad to have Cammie on the team, she wasn't a heavy fighter but she did keep me company.  
Two weeks had passed after we freed Robotonia now Mobotonia, we headed back to South side city and took a long break. I wanted to talk to Vash because I saw some pain coming from her; I came to a small ledge and saw her talking to Mint. Mint seemed troubled but when she saw me she came down and said "Hi Mister Bernard!" and she whispered "Vash isn't happy right now, but if you want to see her please make it quick." I took her advice and came up to Vash; she stood there in the wind with those black clothes on. I could see something shining from underneath her wind blown shirt but thought nothing of it, I came up carefully to her and said "Hey Vash, how are you?" She looked at me with those yellow eyes and said "Back off I want to be alone." but I didn't and said "That is a good way to treat a friend you know." Vash looked straight at me and said "Look I want to be alone, if you don't go away I will just head elsewhere." I was offended but stood my ground "What's with you Vash? What is your deal?" she didn't answer but I persisted "I saw you with Mint, you have been with her a lot after the battle at Robotonia."  
She came closer and said, "That is not your business, and the kid wants to play with me that's all." I saw that something was troubling her and I decided to go. On my way back to the town I thought I heard Vash say "Must obey…" and then "No never!" she seemed like she was having a argument with herself and it was best to leave her alone.  
Later that day we went to our next hit, the town of Robotania. If we were successful we would secure the south quadrant from the advance of the Robotnik Zone, but we had much more to do after that because even if the southern quadrant is safe the central and northern quadrants were under Robotniks thumb.  
This battle was very important and we must not fail, our mission here was vital to our position and strategy.  
We heard that Sonics freedom fighters were taking notice of us and might come down in a week, Princess Sally already had planed to come for a visit before but with Wolves canyon and Foxes row now bot towns she had to wait for our move to come down. We knew now that we had to win our next battle or we wont get to join our forces at Foxes row in the week to come. We got there in an hour; I had formed the plan this time around because I visited here two years ago with my wife when it was known as Mobitana. We had come to see my wife's sister when Robotnik came down and made it into a bot town, the town wasn't changed too much except all those who lived here were roboticized and the air was polluted. Also the security here was nearly triple that of any other because Robotnik knew of its strategic positioning, for some reason Vash went in first against my plan but she was well hidden. We didn't see her but we continued and went around the corner of the town, then large blasts came from within the town with one guess that it was Vash behind them. It however made my plan easier, my plan was to confuse the bots using Julie but it seemed Vash was way ahead of me on that. We attacked and came though the door we made in the wall I ran to the left looking for Vash, then I saw a robian fox with yellow eyes come around the corner. It didn't see me but I saw it, it put on some black clothing and put on some sort of mask and black gloves on its hands and to my amazement it was Vash! I ran up to her and said "Vash you are a robot! How is this possible?" and she gave me the run down of the story she gave Mint in Robotonia. Mint later gave me her account of finding out about Vash and now I knew her secret, she transformed into that power suit and began trashing things. I made my way inward and ran into my wife's sister Sandra now roboticized, she yelled "Priority one, capture freedom fighter!" as her eyes lit up bright red. But I knew about the secret "off switch" of a robian thanks to Julie and she powered down.  
Several swat bots came at me but I blasted them with my small laser cannon, and joined the others.  
Two hours later Sandra was back online and she now had her free will back. We had caught up with one and another and I had to tell her that her sister was now under Robotniks control like she was. But I promised that we will free her and so many others and save the planet from Robotnik.  
As we left the town I knew Vash had someone else to worry about her secret, despite my promise to keep her secret she seemed troubled and soon I knew her time was near…  
Story by Queen mecha 


	5. Hometown

Well the last stories revealed that Vash was Robian fox that wanted to destroy Robotnik before he got control of her, two members have found out her secret. Lets show the world now shall we? And this time let it be Vash herself who tells the tale!  
Episode 5: Hometown  
My name is Vash the fox, does it really matter where I live or how old I am? Well if you must know I am twenty years old and I live in Neo Robotropolis. I wear a black vest, a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and black gloves on my hands [hey its better then wearing the same boring white ones the others have.]  
I also have a mask that I wear on my face; you see I am a roboticized fox.  
Two years ago I was roboticized and forced to do Robotniks evil deeds as his mindless slave, however after an accident I was freed and I vowed to get revenge on Robotnik. However each day I became closer to loosing my free will for good and now the only thing that keeps me free is my hate.  
My memory of my first encounter with Julie Ann was like looking in a mirror, we were like we were on the same coin. She had been roboticized by Robotnik but kept her free will, she seemed like she had a heart of gold. However unlike her I didn't keep my free will at first, I was a mindless robot slave and I remember what I did. I roboticized at least five people and I slaved away most of my hours for power emeralds, I couldn't stop myself! I tried to fight his control before the accident but I wasn't able to free myself from my prison in that metal shell. But when a power surge happened during my routine recharge I was freed and ran here after I got that power suit and my outfit.   
I remembered when I met Trip the timber wolf the Malganic who could transform into a super being once a week, however he was entertaining and he was cute.  
Mint was a kid who loved to play, Mint was a lovable kid and I wanted her to have as much fun before something bad happened to her. She was the first to know my secret.  
Scott the Saint Bernard was the second to know my secret, he was a good old Mobian but he had no business snooping into my affairs.  
Cammie Ann was Julie's aunt and she was kind to me, even when I was in a cold mood…  
My vengeance was at hand; the Robotnik city was our next goal. Robotnik city used to be Fox city my home, however Robotnik came down and he roboticized the city, he put one of the most horrid badniks in charge of the city a bot named Mechanicus and that bot is who I wanted to get rid of, after I beat him I was sure that my pain would vanish… Mechanicus was the one who roboticized me and sent me to do whatever he wanted to, I still felt his control over me and if I killed him I would be released from my pain.  
We had taken a two-day break, but during those days I lost control of my mind for several hours at a time.  
I spent those two days locked up in my house; I spent five hours one day walking in my locked room as a mindless robot. I remembered walking mindlessly around the room, I was under Robotniks control saying "Must obey Robotnik, must obey must obey!" it was only because of Mint playing outside that got me back into the world, she had become another way to keep me free. After my brief spell of mindlessness I decided to play with the little squirt to keep my control, and she helped me.  
The next day I made sure Mint and Scott were around to help me if I went into robot land and they did.  
They made sure that if I went into a spell they would help me back, and that day I only spent a minute as a robot.  
After that we went to Robotnik city and I was ready to free my family, my friends and myself from Mechanicus and his forces no matter what.  
Also Robotnik city was the former capitol of the south side zone, if we won we would damage Robotniks moral [like he had any] but it would deal a great blow to his empire… my wrath was at hand.  
I was the leader for this mission because it was my home, I went in first and I blasted my way in.  
I made a clear path to the central tower and lead a massive assault; Julie followed me in close behind as she realized that Mechanicus was my main goal. The rest of the team was fine, Trip was able to transform into is Malganic form and cleared his own path. Mint had those deadly yoyos that she threw at all the close by swat bots; Scott had a miniture arsenal with him, laser cannons, bazookas and some electro magnetic charges to knock the worker bots out until Julie could work her magic later.  
I swept though all the tower guards and made my way up, it was time for Mechanicus to pay the piper.  
The rest of the team came in close behind and we met at the main chamber, I blasted my way in and saw my prey. Mechanicus was a Robotnik look alike, fat and repulsive however he was made out of gray metal and he looked more like Robian then a typical badnik.  
"Your time is up Mechanicus! You will pay for what you done to my home!" Mechanicus looked up at me and said, "Ah Vash you have come back home! Or shall I call you bot number six-seven-zero-one!"  
"Never call me that again!" I yelled and I was ready to blast him. But he surprised me with a laser blast and I went down hard. I couldn't believe that my power suit was lost already however Mechanicus wasn't done with me yet; he tore away at my clothes exposing my metal shell. The others came in at this point and blasted away at him, I was able to get my power suit back online and fired.  
"Leave him to me!" I yelled at the others. Mechanicus blasted again at me and said, "You have a lot to learn Vash!" and continued his attack. I came in closer and fired with full power, and then I gave him a photon blast. But Mechanicus was built to last and he made his counter attack, he was able to knock me down and almost took my power suit offline. Then he fired his version of my photon cannon and I went down again, this time both my power suit came off and my body was exposed… and now every one knew what I was. However before they could comment I let loose with my normal fighting mode and busted his face in, sparks shot out of him and he exploded…  
Julie came up to me first and said, "You are a robot like me aren't you?" I nodded my head and I said, "Free the others and I will explain myself." Julie had agreed and in an hour I told all of them my story.  
Most of them were shocked, but Julie came up to me and said "Don't worry if you roboticized others, I know exactly how you feel and so does the rest of your family." Then out of the corner I saw my parents and my little sister, all roboticized but all free. I ran up to my family and gave them a hug, I would of cried but I had no tear ducts now and I knew that they were feeling the same way. My little sis Suzie came up to me and said "Julie can help you out Vash, please be free like us!" I thought it over and I decided to join up with Julie. We had quite an adventure in our link and she helped me ease my pain, she told me that the others were forced to roboticize some of their friends and family and soon I was relieved…  
When I woke up I saw Julie over me, her eyes glowed bright red and she said "Good morning Vash! Welcome back from never land!" And then I knew I wasn't going to suffer anymore, at least for the time being...  
Story by Queen mecha 


	6. Tale of metallic city

As we move on we meet hear the story from Cammie, the last stories was mainly about Vash however we got to see the adventure from other characters perspective. We move on to the last chapter of Miss mecha and the south side freedom fighters before going to the next saga: Miss Mecha: coming of age… wait till you read that one!  
Episode 6: Tale of Metallic city   
My name is Cammie Ann the cat, I am forty years old and I live in neo Robotropolis. I have yellowish fur and I wear a blue shirt, green pants, brown shoes and white gloves I also wear glasses and a big pink bow in my hair.  
I used to live in Robotropolis until one of the power reactors exploded and my niece Julie was caught by Robotnik, I went up out of my shelter to find her but I had no luck. I came down to the south side zone because it wasn't safe where I was and later met Vash who took me to a small town to hide. A few weeks later I met up with Julie but I found that she was roboticized, but she told me that she was fine and that she wanted to free the south side from Robotnik.  
When I first saw Julie roboticized I felt the worst, but she told me she forgave me for leaving her in Robotropolis I was happy that she was safe.  
I met her new friends as well; all of them were nice and treated her well….  
Trip the timber wolf was a nice kid who I trusted right away, the Malganic was an honorable wolf that did everything he could to make Julie happy…  
Mint was a cute kid and I fell in love with her, it seemed like she was the daughter I never had…  
Scott was an old friend of mine who lost his wife to Robotnik, however he had good spirits and still kept his sense of humor.  
Vash was the one who kept me safe, I never knew she was roboticized until now but she did seem hurt and in pain… It wasn't until Julie interfaced with her that I saw Vash happy.  
The last place we were to hit before we met Sonics freedom fighters in foxes row was Wolves canyon, now known as Robotniks wasteland or Metallic city. This place was where we needed to hit hard, if we were successful we could join the freedom fighters at foxes row and free the south side completely…  
Wolves' canyon was directly linked to foxes row; in fact just around the corner I could see the mayors house in the city. But we dare not take on fox's row yet, we discovered that the place had been completely turned into a bot town and it was extremely guarded by every bot of every kind. If we were able to cut off Wolves canyon from fox's row the defenses would be cut in half and our assault with Sonics freedom fighters would be a lot easier to do.  
Vash had taken off her disguise and we saw that she was more peaceful, her eyes were now red instead of yellow but Julie told me that was a good thing because she put her programming into Vash and as long as Vashes eyes were red she was going to be fine. Usually red colored eyes were the sign of Robotniks evil control, but there were differences… The red eyes of Robotniks servants were demonic and angry while the red eyes of Julie and Vash were calm and almost gentile.  
Metallic city was very large, in fact a lot larger then Robotropolis. However Robotnik didn't want to set his capitol here because it didn't have a direct link to the Robotnik zone and it was an easy target for attacks from the sky. Even with his anti aircraft guns Robotnik didn't want to put his capitol here, he wanted Mobotropolis the capitol city to be his domain for evil. Metallic city had a very large robian population and it was where the mother of all worker bot plants, our mission wasn't going to be easy.  
However we had help again, Mechas marauders the joined group from Juliana had come here as well as some of the robians we freed and Julies swat bot patrol.  
The robians that came here called themselves the Robian union and their leader was Sandra Scott's sister in law. The robian union had at least ten members and lots of weapons, they were the first to go down to Metallic city and act like they were mindless robots until they were able to knock down some of Robotniks power stations.  
Julie's swat bots went in next, they were programmed to infiltrate the regular swat bots and perhaps turn them to our side. Vash and Julie went in next, they would play act as mindless robots and we were told to wait until a signal came from them.  
Hours passed and no sign of our comrades, then a huge explosion came from the town… Our signal had come. We ran in full force with all our might, Julie and Vash were covering us from above as we crashed though the city.  
The robian union was the most hostile in the fight; they had suffered for a long time and were eager for their revenge. They were very strong and were able to knock down quite a lot of stuff, at that time I wondered why Robotnik didn't modify his worker bots for combat because these former slaves were just as powerful as any swat bot.  
I took advantage of some of the chaos and used my fighting techniques on the bots that were in my way, Mint was at it with her yoyos and Trip was able to defeat a lot of bots even without his Malganic powers.  
Scott met up with me and we ran down the streets knocking down swat bots and powering down worker bots. The streets were now war zones; each faction had its goal in the fight and each wanted security for our future.  
My instincts told me where Julie was and I followed them, I found her in the center of town blasting at bots from all around. She came down from the sky, her red eyes flashed and she said "Hey aunt Cammie, glad you could join the party!" and she blasted more bots back.  
Scott and I went inside to shut the main tower down; we knocked down thousands of bots before we found the master computer. In only a few minutes we were able to kill the master computer and free the town, we had a huge celebration.   
Julie came up to me and flashed those gentile red eyes of hers, she was happy and almost seemed like she was really smiling despite that speaker that had become her mouth after her roboticization. She gave me a large hug and said "We did it aunt Cammie! Now we finally go to meet Princess Sally and Sonic! I am so happy!" Her eyes flashed like strobes now, she wasn't just happy she was overjoyed!  
Vash was also happy, her nightmare was coming to an end and she smiled for the first time despite that her mouth was a speaker like the one Julie had.  
The time had come for us to free foxes row…  
Story by Queen mecha. 


End file.
